


Secret Escape

by deangirlcnk80q3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desire, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deangirlcnk80q3/pseuds/deangirlcnk80q3
Summary: Sometimes the boys just need to be alone...  To have a chance to be together without their lives being controlled by the supernatural...





	Secret Escape

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wincest... please be gentle :)

Their eyes would meet across the crowded room and the rest of the world would start to disappear… the people, the music, the laughter. In silent agreement, they’d meet at the bar, order the same beer and just talk. About everything and nothing, feeling completely at ease with each other. Every now and then they would both reach for the pretzels, their hands touching. They’d look into each other’s eyes and smile, maybe even laugh at their shared movement.

Eventually their smiles would fade and turn into a longing look they both understood. The bar tab would be paid and they’d leave together, driving to the closest motel. One of them would rest his head on the other’s shoulder as he drove, both nervous with anticipation. 

They’d reach the motel and go inside, smiling at each other shyly until one made a move towards the other. Their lips would meet in a tender kiss. Their hands would roam over each other’s bodies. Soon their need for each other would overwhelm them and their clothes would end up in a pile on the floor. They would press up against each other, as their hunger for each other increased.

They’d make their way to the bed, falling onto it in a tangle of arms and legs. They’d laugh at their clumsiness and start to fight playfully for control. Their kisses would become more intense. Their bodies would respond to each other’s touch. One of them would finally take control when their desire reached its peak and the two would become one. 

They would make love through the night, until they were exhausted and satisfied, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

But inevitably one of them would wake up during the night, usually from a nightmare about the life they were trying to escape from. This would ultimately signal the end of their time together. The one who wakes would move to the other bed, staring at the ceiling until sleep returned.

The rest of the night would pass quickly. As the first rays of sunlight peek through the curtains they would both stir, waking up slowly. At first they don’t speak. They would just lay still, holding each other’s gaze, as they recall their perfect night together. 

The nights they do this aren’t about shame or fear. They are just a chance to forget. A chance to be normal. To exist together in a world with no Heaven or Hell, no angels or demons, no monsters and no death.

But as the sun rises higher, they know things will now go back to the way they were and the night before would become just a memory.  
They smile as they greet each other, knowing that no matter what, they would always be together… and they would always have each other.

“Morning, Dean.” 

“Morning, Sammy.”


End file.
